


Ghostface/Multiple Men Compilation

by The Madame (PastelPukePink)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPukePink/pseuds/The%20Madame
Summary: A series of one shots of Jed Olsen | The Ghost Face with multiple men from the Dead by Daylight world. Cause Jed is a slut.Will eventually add more boys overtime. PM me if you're interested in a certain character. (Male only though)





	1. Just A Little Help: The Shape/The Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is frustrated. Lucky for him Ghostface is there to help.

Michael could see the survivor in the distance. She was running to the gate. Blood dripped from her wounded arm. She cried frantically as she raced to the exit. Michael was close behind, knife ready for the kill. She was the last survivor. The other three managed to escape the Shape’s grasp. Destined to live another day.

Michael was closing in. Just a few more inches and his knife could take her out. The Shape lunged forward, but he was immediately blocked off by the Entity’s tendrils. He paused, confused as he looked at his knife then at the tentacles. The female on the other side turned to face the killer she survived. It was Laurie.

“Not today Michael…” She said before escaping into the mist. The Shape huffed clenching his fists. His nails dug so deep that they broke the skin. Warmblood seeping between his fingertips. He felt the Entity was displeased with him. This had been the third time all the survivors have escaped his grasp.

The Entity’s whispers echoed across his mind. It was disappointed, angry. It was tired of the Shape failing. Michael smacked the side of his head, beating the voices out of his mind. The whispers ceased, and he calmed.

“Not feeling too hot, huh?” A voice spoke from behind. Michael turned around slowly. A slim figure stood a few feet from where he stood, leaning on a dead tree. “So sad.” The person stepped forward into the light, closing the distance between the two. It was the Ghost Face. The Entity’s newest proxy. Michael raised his knife ready to lunge forward.

“Whoa, whoa, big guy.” Ghostface ducked defensively, raising his hands above his head, “I come in peace.” The Shape tilted his head to one side, confused. But he lowered his knife, this man was no threat.

“You look tense…” The shroud purred as he stepped closer. Now inches away. He was considerably shorter than the Shape and slender. Ghostface lifted his gloved hands, running them down Michael’s chest. The Shape only watched, tilting his head. No one ever touched the Shape and lived, but something about this specter intrigued him. Ghostface hummed feeling the strong muscles underneath the Shape’s coveralls.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t performing too well.” The specter said softly, “The Entity is not too happy with you.” Michael let out a low huff. “Maybe I can be of help.” Ghostface bit his lip under his mask as his hand slid lower. The Shape inhaled deeply as the shroud reached between his legs. He was hard, very hard. It was a surprise no one noticed through his outfit.

“So… this is why you haven’t been doing too hot.” Ghostface chuckled. His grip tightened around Michael’s groin. Michael huffed his body tensing. The shroud’s touch felt lovely. He wanted more. The Shape gripped the shroud’s thin form, groping his buttocks. It was beautiful and plump, even with such a small body.

“Ooh, bad boy…” Ghostface purred seductively. “You want it bad, huh?” Michael snorted his grip not loosening. The shroud bit his lip chuckling lightly. “Don’t mind if I have a little look then?” Ghostface slowly unzipped the Shape’s coveralls. Letting out soft moans as he did so. “Whoops.” He purred as he forcibly opened Michael’s suit; plump pecs and chiseled abs now exposed. Michael hummed deep in his throat. The cold air a lovely contrast against his hot skin.

“Hot damn… they weren’t kidding about you.” He only watched as Ghostface admired his body. The shroud continued unzipping the one-piece revealing more skin. That is until he finally reached his goal. Michael’s cock was massive in both length and girth. Ghostface’s eyes sparkled, damn it was exquisite.

“Oh… look at this beauty.” The specter moaned as he kneeled down to cup the shaft and balls. Michael let out a quiet hiccup, his body tensing a bit. Ghostface slid his hand up and down the Shape’s long member; moaning as he did so. “You like that big boy? No wonder you’re so tense.” He squeezed the shaft, a loud gulp escaping Michael’s lips. It was adorable. “Just needed to get off. Lucky for you I came just in time.”

Ghostface purred as he slowly increased the pace of his movements. Michael enjoyed the view. The shroud moaning softly as he stroked that cock. The shaft becoming slick with precum. The Shape’s breathing quickened to the point he was practically heaving.

“Smooth long strokes, with keen precision.” Ghostface mewled. His movements were so smooth and sensual. “Ah, fuck…” The shroud groaned as he reached between his legs. He began to palm himself through his pants. He was getting so hard and wet. He felt a damp spot forming on his trousers. Michael grunted his cock twitching; he was getting close.

“Someone is getting close. Let it all out.” Ghostface sighed. He was getting so wet by just touching this guy. His cock was so big, and it made his body tingle in all the right ways. Michael hissed, bucking his hips against Ghostface’s hand.

“Cum for me baby…” The shroud’s slutty moans got to Michael, and he let it all out. He released himself in short bursts staining Ghostface’s mask and hood. “Fuck, what a mess.” The shroud licked his lips. He rubbed some of the fluid against his mask, purring as he did so. As he cleaned himself, Michael took the opportunity to tackle him. Ghostface squeaked from the sudden attack. The Shape lifted the specter with ease.

“Whoa! What the fuck!?” Ghostface gasped, wriggling in Michael’s grasp. He is thrown over the more massive killer’s shoulder. The Shape examined his surroundings as if looking for something. He spotted a carpenter’s table nearby. That will have to do. The Shape made quick bounds toward the table, throwing the smaller killer onto it.

The shroud felt the air knocked out of him as he was bent over the table harshly. Michael tore at Ghostface’s pants at the seams, ripping around the groin area. He lifts the black coat up, the shroud’s pale buttocks fully exposed. The Shape groped the specter’s rump. So soft and so desirable. He spread open those mounds getting a good look at the opening. It was small and pink, but a little loose. Michael felt his member shudder as he stared at that little hole. Experienced, the Shape liked that. How he wanted to stretch that opening wide.

“Whoa, WHOA! I didn’t sign up for this.” Michael doesn’t hesitate to ram himself to the hilt into his victim. The Shape felt a rush of pleasure through his entire core. The tight heat was overwhelming. Ghostface wailed loudly gripping the sides of the table so tight that the wood splintered. The shroud hummed softly, though painful, it felt damn good.

Michael slowly started to hyperventilate. The sensation was so good, and he didn’t know what to do. He looked down at his member fully immersed inside the specter. The cute pink ring twitching and straining against his girth. Ghostface grunted looking over his shoulder.

“Well… what are you waiting for dumbass? Fucking move!” Michael tilted his head to one side slightly confused. He felt the shroud wiggle against him. The Shape took that as a cue and began to thrust. They were slow and shallow. He understood sex and how it worked, but this was the first time he actually acted upon it.

Ghostface wasn’t shy with his voice. He moaned loudly with each gradual thrust the Shape gave him. The shroud was noisy, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Michael wanted to hear more of those sounds, so he increased his pace. He pushed nice and deep, enjoying the light yelps escaping the smaller killer.

“Fuck yeah get deep in there!” Ghostface mewled arching his back inward. He reached behind himself to grope one plump mound. Squeezing it tightly, moaning louder as he took those brutal thrusts. “Is it good for you, babe?” He purred. Michael whimpered softly. The shroud mewled, pushing back against the Shape’s movements. Michael was overcome with bliss. His cock throbbed inside the tight body. He was getting close.

“Cumming again? It’s too much for you, huh?” Ghostface let out a loud yelp with one particular thrust the Shape gave. The shroud wailed pushing back against that fat cock. “AH! FUCK! Right there, babe!” Michael’s pace escalated, becoming more intense each time. The head of his cock pushing that spot that caused the shroud to make the cutest sounds. His peak getting closer and closer each second.

“Ah! Fill me up baby doll!” Ghostface wailed, giving one big push back against that cock. Michael gasped. He couldn’t take it anymore. With one big shove, he released himself deep into the quivering body. His body shuddered as he felt the shroud’s muscles constrict around him. The pulsing warmth was so delightful as he filled that body with his seed. Copious amounts spilling out, dripping down the smaller killer’s thighs.

Ghostface tensed as he felt the warm fluid fill him to the brim. It felt so wonderful. He was being filled like a common whore, but he didn’t care. The thought of his insides overflowing with Michael’s spunk threw him over the edge. He came in short bursts. His seed mixing with the Shape’s as it spilled on the floor. Michael sighed in relief but stayed firmly inside.

“Fuck. Not bad, babe. You made quite the mess there.” Ghostface chuckled. He tried to pull away, but Michael gripped his hips tightly. He felt the Shape stiffen inside again. Michael sighed softly as he started to thrust once again.

“Ah! No more… no… ah, fuck!” The shroud gasped. The Shape’s thrusts were brutal. He felt the air knocked out of him with each thrust. Though there was nothing wrong with the brutality. In fact, he loved it and moaned like a bitch with each shove. Ghostface sobbed not caring if anyone could hear him.

“Yeah! Fuck me, good baby!” The shroud moaned. Michael mewled softly as he leaned forward. His full body pressing down against Ghostface’s slender form. The Shape wrapped his arms around the shroud’s neck, holding him in place as he fucked him. Ghostface groaned, spreading his legs wider. His body shook from the intense thrusts. The Shape’s member assaulting that sweet spot inside, causing him to wail in ecstasy.

Michael buried his face against the back of the smaller killer’s hood. He smelled like sweet spice. The scent was so delicious, and it drove the Shape to thrust harder. Ghostface’s moans increased in volume with each growing push.

“Fuck yes, baby! Fuck me good!” The shroud wailed dipping his back inward. The beating on his prostate was driving him mad. Michael huffed quietly as he nuzzled Ghostface’s hood. His scent was so delightful. Something about it made his cock swell harder. The shroud felt the Shape was getting close. Oh, how he wanted it. His body begged to be filled with the killer’s hot seed once more. He let out a loud moan arching back against Michael. He noticed how Michael’s pace increased when he moaned. He must like noisy lovers, how cute.

“You like that big boy?” Ghostface purred, “You like hearing me moan like a whore?” Michael gasped loudly, tightening his grip around the shroud’s throat. Ghostface laughed, pushing back against the Shape’s hard thrusts. The specter let out sluttier moans enjoying each increase in the Shape’s movements. He felt the killer’s member swell he was getting close.

“Ready to cum, baby? Cum deep inside me big boy!” Ghostface mewled wiggling his backside.

“GAH!” Michael wailed loudly as his body spasmed. He released quickly into the form below. His cock quivering as he orgasmed. His spunk spewing with high speed that it spilled out in big bursts. Ghostface’s body tensed. Michael had spoken. He had driven the Shape so mad with lust that he made him cry out.

The sheer thought that he made Michael scream threw him over the edge. Ghostface’s orgasm was so intense he experienced a full-body shudder. His insides squeezing the Shape’s cock so good. Milking it of all its sweet essence. Once falling from his high, Michael collapsed. He laid on top of Ghostface breathing heavily. Ghostface purred flexing his muscles. He was going to feel this tomorrow. He looked over his shoulder, Michael nuzzled the back of his hood. He could hear his quiet breaths, feeling the warmth against his mask.

“Was it good for you?” The shroud said with a titter. Michael huffed. “You can get off now.” The Shape grunted. He was tuckered out and didn’t want to move. Besides, the shroud’s body was so warm. Michael shuffled a bit still keeping himself firmly inside. Even though he was softening, he didn’t want to get out. Ghostface sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael likes to snuggles... isn't that cute?


	2. Ready for Your Close-up?: The Ghost Face/The Legion: Frank Morrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jed Olsen has a little fun with Frank Morrison.

The room was cold and damp. The air thick with a pungent smell of standing water. The room was dimly lit just a single fluorescent bulb. The low hum of the ventilation system echoed across the concrete walls. In the center of the room stood a young man. Bound by the wrists with rusty chains that hung from the ceiling. Aside from a leather jacket worn over a gray hoodie and combat boots; he was entirely nude.

The sound of a metal door opening reverberated across the room. Another man stepped in. It was the Ghost Face. He closed and locked the metal door behind him, tucking the key into his pocket. He walked up to the chained man, rubbing his gloved hands together. The shroud grabbed at the chains giving them a good tug. They rattled quietly. The hooded man sighed, flexing his shoulders.

Ghostface chuckled as he circled the young man. He went to one corner of the room looking up. There was a small web camera taped to the wall. The shroud tapped the lens checking to make sure it was in working order. He turned back, returning to the bound man. He tilted his head to one side, letting out a small hum.

“Wakey, wakey.” He purred. He tucked his hand under the young man’s face lifting it up. Coming face to face with that simple white mask with the cute little smile. The bound man was Frank, founder of the Legion. Frank let out a low sigh. Ghostface lifted the cover aside, revealing the young man’s face.

“Hey, there pretty boy.” The shroud tittered, “Ready for your close-up?” The young man turned away, not wanting to look the other in the eye. “Not so tough now, are ya cutie?” Ghostface chuckled patting the bound man on the cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll hear that pretty singing voice soon.”

Ghostface kneeled down in front of Frank. He fiddled with the leather jacket’s zipper pulling it down slowly. Once that was open, he went for the hoodie. The shroud unzipped that and tore it open roughly. A quiet gasp escaping Frank’s lips.

“Ooh, look at these cuties.” Ghostface purred. The young man’s nipples were pierced with small silver rings. He rubbed his gloved thumb against one nipple. Eliciting a soft moan from the bound man. “So pert.” He continued to tease the little nub, twisting and pulling at it. Frank mewled, pushing his chest against those nimble fingers. Ghostface chuckled as he stopped his touches and moved down to those smooth abs.

“A navel piercing too?” The shroud scoffed. It was a silver barbell. “A little slutty, don’t you think?” He traced a circle around the navel. Frank huffed his muscles tensing. His flexing defined his abs so nicely.

“Fuck…” Frank panted. The sensation felt so good. Ghostface snickered, ignoring the young man’s plea. The shroud’s hand dipped lower to cup those hot balls. He palmed them between his fingers, enjoying the sounds escaping the young killer. Ghostface took his other hand, wrapping it around the semi-hardened shaft. His thumb flicked against the head, noticing the Prince Albert.

“You’re just all kinds of slutty, huh?” Ghostface chuckled, “Guess the rumors were true.”

“What fucking rumors?” Frank growled lowly. The shroud leaned forward, pressing his mask against the young man’s ear.

“That you’re a little whore that loves a good pounding.” He whispered as he tightened his grip around the man’s member. Frank gasped loudly bucking instinctively against that hand. Ghostface only laughed as he massaged the shaft slowly and smoothly. The young killer moaned dipping his head low. He hated to admit that he was enjoying this. Being bound and taken advantage of. It hit him right in the kink.

The shroud reached around groping a plump mound. Man, this kid was toned as fuck. It made the specter hard just thinking about plowing that ass. His fingers dipped in between circling the young man’s hole. It was so wet, and his finger slipped in so quickly. Frank gasped, pushing back against the shroud. Ghostface moaned deep in his throat as he savored the young man’s insides. They were so warm, and he loved how they hugged his digit. He can only imagine how it would feel around his cock.

“You like that, don’t you baby boy?” Ghostface purred.

“Ah…” Frank mewled. The feeling of his cock and ass being teased drove him crazy. The sensations overwhelmed him, and his body shuddered in pleasure. He let out loud moans, not being shy about his voice this time. The shroud enjoyed hearing those slutty moans, it made him so wet.

“Now tell me, something, sweetheart,” Ghostface said as he ceased his touches.

“No…, don’t…” Frank pleaded. He wiggled against his bindings. He wanted more. His body begged for it. Ghostface stood up. He reached inside his coat, pulling out his knife. Frank tensed up as he looked at that blade. The shroud swayed the weapon back and forth in his hand, chuckling as he did.

“Do you like pain?” With that said, Ghostface pressed the cold blade against Frank’s pectoral. He dug in deep as he dragged the edge across the hot flesh. The young man moaned as his skin was sliced open. Warmblood trickled down his chest. The blade stung, but it hurt so well. It made him so much harder. Frank breathed heavily, endorphins rushing through his system.

“Ah… fuck…” The young killer hissed.

“Damn…” Ghostface panted. He was getting so hard. “You’re making me so fucking wet kid.” He pressed his chest against Frank’s rubbing up against his plump pecs. The shroud smeared the blood across his coat and the young man’s chest. “Gods, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Ghostface whispered hoarsely in Frank’s ear.

“Then fuck me…” Frank purred, “Slut.” He pressed a kiss against the shroud’s mask, chuckling quietly. Damn this kid, damn him to hell. He drove Ghostface mad with lust. The specter hurried to position himself behind the bound killer. He slipped his hand between the mounds, rubbing his fingers against the entrance. Frank groaned arching his back inward, popping his rear up.

Ghostface fiddled with his belt opening up his coat. He quickly unzipped his fly, releasing his hardened cock. It throbbed with need. The shroud stroked his cock vigorously, coating it well with precum. He used his free hand to lift Frank’s leg up, giving him easier access. He guided his cock towards the pucker; teasing the opening and slicking it up good with lubricant. The young killer moaned, biting his lip tightly.

“Stop teasing and fuck me…” He begged. Ghostface only laughed, this kid was a handful. He decided to give him what he wanted and rammed himself to the hilt. Frank wailed loudly tossing his head back. The initial entrance stung, but it hurt so damn good. He couldn’t help but moan loudly.

Ghostface wasn’t gentle with his movements. He made sure to drive his member deep into that supple little body. He enjoyed the whorish cries escaping the young killer. Listening to them as they echoed across the walls like some twisted orchestra. It drove him to thrust harder.

“You’re pretty tight… for a cock-slut.” Ghostface tittered.

Frank leaned back against Ghostface, arching his back. He knew the shroud was into his moans. So, he made sure to make them extra loud with each thrust. He wiggled his hips back against the shroud’s bucking hips. He loved how the member throbbed inside of him; drilling deep into him.

Ghostface reached with his free hand to grasp Frank’s cock. He stroked it in sync with his thrusts, causing a loud yelp from the young man. He got his hand nice and slick with the warm lubricant. The shroud pressed his wet fingers to the killer’s lips.

“Open that pretty mouth.” He purred. Frank obliged suckling against the shroud’s gloved fingers. Ghostface felt the piercing on the man’s tongue. “Fuck me, you’re just full of surprises.” He dipped his fingers in and out fucking the killer’s mouth. Frank moaned in his throat as he licked away his own precum from the shroud’s fingers. He felt a bit narcissistic as he enjoyed the taste of his own spunk.

Ghostface groaned deeply as he drilled into Frank’s tight little body. Enjoying the lewd squelching noises his cock made as it stretched that hole. The young man whined as he suckled the shroud’s fingers. The taste of leather and cum lingering on his lips.

“Who’s the slut now?” Frank chuckled. Ghostface growled. This fucking punk.

“You little shit…” The shroud snarled, “I’m the one in charge here.” With each word he thrust hard and deep, causing the young killer to howl in ecstasy.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Frank tittered through heavy breaths. Ghostface pulled his fingers away, wrapping them around Frank’s throat. He dug his digits into the soft flesh. The young man choking out moans.

“Dammit kid, the shit you do to me.” The shroud sneered. Frank let out a loud sultry moan, making it sound extra slutty this time. The specter grunted, “I’m going to fucking cum in you so hard. You want that, huh? Me getting you nice n’ full!”

“Fuck, yes.” Frank purred.

“Beg for it, slut.”

“Ah! Please!” The young man arched his back deep, pushing back against the shroud’s agonizing thrusts. “Fill me up, Jed!” Hearing his name escape those whorish lips threw him over the edge. With a loud groan, the shroud released himself deep into the hot body. His seed painting those insides white. Frank wailed, his orgasm following suit.

Both killer’s bodies shuddered with the amount of pleasure their orgasms caused. A large amount of the spunk spilling down onto the floor. Ghostface gripped Frank’s hips tightly bucking his own sporadically, letting out a few more drops before coming down from his high. The shroud groaned in delight, resting his head against the young man’s shoulder.

“Fuck me…” Ghostface huffed. He slowly pulled out his softening member. He licked his lips, enjoying the smaller pucker wink shut, bits of semen trickling out still. He stretched out his arms as he walked toward the corner that contained the web camera. He ripped the tape off, shutting the device off.

“What the fuck was that?” Frank growled.

“What the fuck was what?” Ghostface snapped back.

“Did you fucking record me?”

“Yeah… and?”

“You piece of shit.” Frank tugged at his chains. “If I weren’t tied up. I’ll fucking-…” Ghostface chuckled as he walked back to the bound man.

“You’ll fucking what? Kill me?” The shroud purred patting the young killer on the cheek. “If it makes you feel better, I just keep it for myself. Sort of like a trophy.”

“Fuck you…” Frank snapped.

“Hmm… seems like fun… maybe next time, sweetheart.” Ghostface laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jed is such a dick, and he knows it.


	3. Good Boy, Bubba: The Cannibal/The Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cannibal has been a little off his game. Ghostface wants to help out.

Bubba sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He just completed a problematic trial not too long ago. The survivors had put up a good fight. He only managed to get one, but the Entity was still satisfied. He opened the door to his little shack in Cold wind farms. The Hillbilly was kind enough to let him take shelter in his domain.

The Cannibal dropped his chainsaw by the door. He took a deep breath as he settled himself down on his old couch. The fabric was rough, but it was still comfortable. Bubba lied back shutting his eyes. Mama would be so proud of him. He wondered where she was. He hadn’t seen her in such a long time.

He lied there for a bit, dreaming of being around the table with his family. All of them chattering amongst each other. How he missed his family. He sighed deeply, resting a bit. In the distance, he heard a rattling sound. Like a door opening. Bubba jerked up, hammer in hand.

“Hey there…” A low whisper spoke behind him.

“AAH!” Bubba squealed, looking over his shoulder quickly. He came face to face with a ghostly mask. “AAH!” He raised his hammer ready to attack.

“WHOA! WHOA!” The figure jumped out of the way before the hammer came down. “Easy there, buddy!” The Cannibal recognized the shroud, it was that new fellow. The Ghost Face. He lowered his weapon. Bubba whined quietly, bringing his hands to his face. He was embarrassed.

“Aww… big boy got scared?” Ghostface chuckled. “Such a pussy for a big fella.”

“Hmm…” Bubba sighed. The specter was mean, but he was no threat to him. Bubba folded his arms, whimpering softly.

“Aww… don’t be that way sweetie.” The shroud said. He stood up and circled around the couch. He took a seat next to the Cannibal. Bubba shifted a bit, still on the defensive. “I couldn’t help but watch your trial.” The shroud’s gloved finger traced up the Cannibal’s thick arm. “You seemed a bit off.”

“Hmm…” Bubba hummed. He agreed with the specter. He did feel a bit off today. He looked down pressing his hands to his belly. Moving some fat aside, he looked down at his crotch. He felt sensitive down there, and it made it hard to concentrate lately. He usually got this way when he would see the pretty female survivors. Ghostface noticed what Bubba was looking at. A smile curling across his lips.

“So, feeling a little horny, huh?” The shroud reached down to grasp the area between the Cannibal’s legs.

“AAH!” Bubba squeaked. The touch startled him, but it felt good.

“Shhh… easy there, baby…” Ghostface purred as he slowly massaged Bubba’s groin. His free hand coming up to rub the Cannibal’s belly. “Mmm… who’s a good boy?”

Bubba’s eyes sparkled. He was being called a good boy. His mama used to say that to him when he did what he was told. He felt his body grow hotter. His sex was getting hard from the touch and the specter’s kind words.

“Aah…” The Cannibal mewled. The shroud was so gentle with his touches. He couldn’t help but let out quiet gasps.

“You like being called a good boy? Aww…so cute…” Ghostface cooed. He got off the couch and kneeled down between Bubba’s legs. He untied the Cannibal’s yellow apron tossing it aside. Next, he unbuttoned the dress shirt. The shroud pulled the shirt open, exposing Bubba’s plump skin. Bubba blushed, hiding his face in his hands.

“Lookit, how big and strong you are.” Ghostface moaned as he groped the other’s ample belly. He massaged the flesh between finger and thumb. Bubba let out a quiet moan. “You like that sweetie? You like getting your belly rubbed, huh? Just like a good boy.” The shroud purred. Bubba nodded.

Man, the Cannibal was such a big baby. Bubba was so simple-minded that he got off by being praised. It was almost sickening, but for some reason, it made Ghostface so wet. He could do whatever he wanted, and Bubba wouldn’t even bat an eye. As long as he was called a “good boy.”

The shroud finished his teasing touches on the Cannibal’s belly. He now fiddled with the button and zipper on the other’s trousers. Bubba mewled, his cheeks getting so red. He was so embarrassed, but curious about what the specter was doing. The shroud sensually opened the fly pulling out Bubba’s cock. It was average in length, but what really made Ghostface hard was how thick it was. It was plump like the other’s belly.

“Ooh, I like them thick.” The shroud moaned. He wrapped a gloved hand around Bubba’s cock, giving it smooth slow strokes. Bubba gasped. Oh, this was new. A knot in his belly formed. It felt so good. He had never experienced anything so pleasurable. Ghostface licked his lips, he had to have a taste.

The shroud slightly lifted his mask to reveal soft, youthful lips. He wrapped his mouth around the Cannibal’s member, swallowing as much as he could. Damn, Bubba was very thick. He struggled to accommodate the girth. The shroud gulped, finding a comfortable position before he began to bob his head slowly down the shaft.

Bubba squealed loudly. The shroud’s mouth was so hot against his skin. He felt every nerve in his body ignite. It was not pain he felt, but sheer pleasure. The Cannibal heaved slowly, swallowing air quickly into his lungs. His heart was pounding, his mind racing. Something in him snapped.

“AAAHH!” Bubba screamed as he orgasmed. Ghostface was shocked at how fast the Cannibal came. He swallowed as much of the cum as he could. The majority of it dripping down his chin. The shroud gasped as he popped the member out of his mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Looks like I got myself a little virgin.” Ghostface wiped his lips, readjusting his mask. He slightly sat up, resting his slim body on Bubba’s belly. He tapped a gloved finger to the other’s nose. “Time to pop your little cherry then.”

Ghostface reached down and began to stroke Bubba’s cock. The Cannibal squealed. He was feeling his sex getting hard again. The shroud was impressed by how quickly the other stiffened. Man, Ghostface was getting so wet. He was drenched.

“You want it bad, don’t you good boy?” Ghostface purred. Bubba nodded stupidly. The shroud stood up, pushing against Bubba’s shoulders. The Cannibal moved his body back, lying deeper into the couch. He was practically sinking into the cushions. Ghostface stood to his feet in front of Bubba and began to open his coat. He didn’t remove it though, just opened it enough so he can have more movement. His slim and toned body becoming exposed to the other. He next removed his trousers, managing to keep his boots on.

Bubba’s eyes widened. The Ghostface was beautiful to look at. Even though he was a man, he had an almost feminine look to him. Bubba felt his cock twitch. The shroud’s skin looked so soft and supple. The Cannibal licked his lips, a bit of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Ghostface couldn’t help but chuckle. Boy, this guy was so adorable. He felt he was going to get a cavity with just how sweet he was.

“You like what you see, big boy?” Ghostface purred. He tossed the trousers aside as he repositioned himself back on Bubba’s lap. He moaned softly as he got comfortable on the Cannibal’s legs. “As much as I like to be on top…” The shroud sighed before continuing, “I really want to feel that fat cock in me.” He reached behind to grab Bubba’s heavy cock.

“AH!” Bubba squeaked. He moaned softly as the shroud stroked him vigorously. Ghostface positioned the large member to his opening. Without much hesitation, he sat fully on it. The specter felt his entire core shudder. Holy shit! He was being stretched beyond what he was used to. Oh, but it felt so damn good. He couldn’t help but bounce roughly on that cock. Moaning like a whore with each bound.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Ghostface wailed, tossing his head back. Bubba felt his body shake. The shroud was so warm and hugged his sex so well. He moaned softly in sync with the specter’s sluttish cries.

“Nngh… good?” Bubba mewled. It felt so lovely for him. He wanted to know if it felt the same for the other.

“Fuck, yes! You’re so good, baby! AH!” The shit this virgin was doing to him. Ghostface felt so damn hot. The Cannibal’s fat cock drilled so deep in him, and the fool wasn’t even thrusting. The shroud felt his cock throb, dripping so much precum. He had had many lovers, but Bubba. Fuck!

“Fuck baby! Be a good boy and move!” Ghostface ordered through loud cries. Bubba obeyed and started to buck his hips upward. The shroud experienced a full-body shudder. The Cannibal’s cock just found his sweet spot inside, and he moaned like a bitch in heat. For a virgin, he was damn skilled!

“FUCK YES! Right there, baby! FUCK!” The shroud wrapped his arms around Bubba’s neck just to keep himself from collapsing with pleasure. Bubba enjoyed hearing those noises coming from the specter. He wanted to hear more of them.

With a quick motion, Bubba leaned forward. Ghostface yelped as he collided with the hardwood floor. The Cannibal firmly grasped the shroud’s legs, spreading them wide. He liked that the specter was flexible. Bubba leaned forward and started to drill into the body below him.

Ghostface couldn’t help but scream. He didn’t even care if anyone could hear him. Fuck, it made him harder just at the thought of someone walking in on them. Bubba hit his prostate so good that it was driving him insane. He felt he had lost all control; the Cannibal was in charge now. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to get fucked hard and deep.

“Good?” Bubba asked again a bit sterner this time. Ghostface got so fucking wet. As much as he preferred being the one on top. The idea of him being wholly dominated made him so hard.

“FUCK YES BABY! SUCH A GOOD BOY! FUCK ME HARD AND DEEP!”

Bubba obliged and firmly planted his feet on the ground before thrusting forcefully. Ghostface couldn’t control the volume of his moans and let them echo across the shack walls. The shroud slammed his hands on the floor. The pleasure was so intense, and he loved every second of it. The Cannibal was so damn skilled. His cock hitting him in all the right places.

Ghostface looked up, enjoying how his cock freely swayed with each agonizing thrust. He reached for it; stroking it in sync with Bubba’s thrusts. The Cannibal mewled as he drilled the shroud to the floor. He felt the knot in his belly tighten and was nearing his second orgasm. Bubba wanted this to last though, so, he sucked in a deep breath.

“Hard?” He asked the shroud.

“YES! FUCK YES! HARDER, BABY!” Ghostface wailed. Bubba rammed harder, the shroud screaming with desire. The head of that fat cock jammed against the specter’s sweet spot, causing shockwaves to rush through his system. Ghostface squeezed his cock so tight that it throbbed in pain. He was so drunk with lust that he felt his mind go hazy.

Bubba felt it too. The way his cock thrust deep into the body below was getting to him. He was getting so close. He wanted to cum deep into Ghostface. Get him nice and fat with his seed, but he couldn’t. He had to make sure if it was okay.

“Inside?” Bubba mewled. He was so polite. Asking permission if he could cum inside. This was just too sweet, and it made Ghostface sick. But he was so high on pleasure that he was willing to do anything for this cutie.

“YES, BABY! CUM DEEP INSIDE ME! ANYTHING FOR YOU BABY BOY! AH!!!” The shroud wailed tossing his head back.

Bubba gave a few more pushes until he couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud cry, he orgasmed. His hot seed filling the specter to the brink. Copious amounts of semen spilling out staining the shroud’s legs. Ghostface wailed in delight; enjoying the feeling of the Cannibal’s spunk filling his belly. His own orgasm following suit. Spurting in large bursts onto his coat.

The two take slow deep breaths as they slowly come down from their high. Bubba slid out of Ghostface, collapsing onto the couch with a loud thud. The shroud lied on the floor still bent in half. He looked up, watching the Cannibal’s seed drip out of his abused hole. He laughed; it was kinky to look at. He sighed as he straightened himself. Damn, he was definitely going to feel this tomorrow.

Ghostface turned to face Bubba. Poor boy got so tuckered out he fell asleep. He could hear him snoring softly. His flaccid cock dripping with lingering cum. The shroud scoffed.

“Fuck me… this was not how I intended this to go.” With a long sigh, he stood on his feet. He grunted his back was already sore. “You did good Bubba…” Ghostface patted the Cannibal on the belly. Bubba snorted but still stayed asleep. The shroud rolled his eyes. He collected his things and exited the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jed! Stop corrupting sweet boys!!!!


	4. A Good Servant: The Entity/The Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostface has been such a good proxy. The Entity wants to share her appreciation.  
> *In my headcanon the Entity is female.

Poor Meg didn’t stand a chance. She was so close yet so far. She laid on the ground, slowly bleeding out. The ominous howl of the hatch echoed just feet away of her. Meg desperately crawled toward the opening. A dark figure loomed over her. The heartbeat drilling in her ears.

Ghostface watched with pleasure as the girl crept across the ground. Her cries of pain were music to his ears. It sent chills down his spine. The shroud stepped over her toward the hatch. He slammed his foot down, closing it. The endgame collapse had begun.

“Poor baby girl, you were so close.” Ghostface cooed. He grabbed Meg by her tank top, dragging her down to the basement. She didn’t even bother to fight back. All the other survivors were already sacrificed. He tossed her on the hook. Her screams echoed through the air. The shroud watched as the Entity’s pincers stabbed through her body. He corpse soon consumed by the beast.

Ghostface took a deep breath closing his eyes. A dense fog hovered around him. Once he opened his eyes, he was back at the Campfire woods. He could see the bonfire in the distance. A few survivors were already there talking amongst themselves. The shroud huffed as he took a seat under a large dead oak.

That was a pretty simple trial. He managed to get all his victims without them getting a chance to repair any generators. He hadn’t had a smooth victory in a while. He chuckled to himself as he leisurely watched the survivors at the campfire. Low whispers echoed through the night air. Ghostface perked up. He recognized the voices as the Entity. She was pleased.

“I did good, didn’t I?” Ghostface chuckled. The Entity purred quietly. Her tendrils materialized around the tree. Descending down toward the shroud. The tentacles slithered against the specter’s thin form, staining his coat with slime. Ghostface hummed against her caresses. “Did I please you?” He said in a sensual tone. The Entity trilled in response.

Ghostface moaned softly as the Entity’s tentacles rubbed against him. He leaned back against the tree, allowing more access to the tendrils. The creature’s limbs started to undo his buckles and harnesses. Two tendrils ripped open his coat, exposing his pale skin.

“Oh, bad girl…” Ghostface groaned. The beast made quick circles around his pecs. Rubbing the supple flesh. His skin becoming slicked with her slime. The tips tickled and teased his nipples. Ghostface sighed as the Entity stroked his tender skin. He felt his body shudder at the creature’s touches. She was surprisingly so gentle, and it tingled in all the right ways.

Two tendrils appeared from the dead grass, sliding up the shroud’s legs. With haste, the tentacles tore open his pants at the seam. His cock and balls now fully exposed. As well as his twitching entrance.

“So rough…” The shroud mewled. The Entity wrapped one of her tendrils around his member. Stroking it in a smooth motion. “Oh yeah, work that cock baby girl…” Ghostface moaned. The beast purred in response as she increased her pace. The shroud bucked his hips against her touches. Moaning loudly as he did.

Two of the Entity’s tentacles materialized from the ground wrapping around the shroud’s thighs. With a swift movement, they spread Ghostface’s legs wide. The Entity growled lowly; she liked her proxies flexible. A massive phallic-shaped tentacle appeared in front of its prey. The head oozed precum. The slick shining under the moonlight. Ghostface licked his lips. His cock twitched with anticipation. The tentacle was so gorgeous, and he wanted it.

“Fuck yeah, give it to me,” Ghostface begged. The Entity used several smaller tendrils to spread open the shroud’s hole; exposing the cute pink. With one quick thrust, she breached inside. The force sent a shockwave across Ghostface’s entire core. He let out whorish cries; not caring if anyone could hear him. The Entity was brutal with her thrusts. Her massive tentacle ramming into the specter’s soft body. Ghostface tossed his head back, moaning in sync with her rough movements.

A thin tentacle slithered across his body, coating his skin with more slime. The tendril reached his navel, making swift circles around it. Ghostface shuddered, his stomach muscles tensing to the cool touch. The tendril forced its way into his navel. Timing its movements with the tentacle inside him.

“Ah, fuck! Not there, babe!” Ghostface whined. That area of his body was so sensitive, and it drove him insane with how well the Entity tickled it. It was apparent she knew all her servants well. All their secrets and their guilty pleasures. It made Ghostface hard learning that the Entity knew all his kinks. All the things she could do to him.

The tentacles around the shroud’s pecs squeezed his flesh tightly. The tendril in his navel, pushing hard and deep. The specter squealed with delight. The beast knew all the right places to hit. The specter’s body spasmed from the overwhelming amount of pleasure his body felt.

“You’re fucking ruining me, babe!” Ghostface wailed. A tentacle slipped under his mask, rubbing against his lips. He purred, opening his mouth as the appendage slipped in. He moaned against the appendage, swirling his tongue against it. It didn’t really have a taste, but it was so soft and rubbery. The tentacle wasn’t gentle by any means and forced its way deep into his throat. The shroud was happy he didn’t have a gag reflex, or this would’ve been a mess.

The Entity growled lowly, and Ghostface felt the tendril inside him expand to twice its previous size. He let out muffled screams as he was being stretched beyond his limits. It happened so fast that a sharp shock rushed through his system. It hurt so bad, but it felt so damn amazing. The Entity increased her pace, ramming into Ghostface with brutal force. The tentacle in his mouth popped out. A bit of precum dripping from his lips. The Entity hissed softly. She wanted to hear her proxy’s slutty cries. All the different sensations were getting to him. Ghostface felt his vision blur just from the sheer amount of delight he felt.

“FUCK! Fuck my ass nice and deep baby!” Ghostface moaned. His cries growing in volume. The tentacles that were wrapped around his thighs pulled his legs forward. His lower body lifting off the ground till he was practically bent in half. He watched with great pleasure as the Entity’s fat member shoved into him. Globs of precum dripping out and leaking down his body. The tentacle around his cock tugged tightly in sync with her thrusts. Ghostface felt the tendril in him drill deeper and deeper. He could practically feel it in his stomach.

“Fuck Yeah! Get in there, baby! Fucking destroy me!!!” Ghostface cried. The beast obliged and pushed deeper. The tentacle swirling and pulsing inside. He screamed as he felt the Entity rub against his spot.

“FUCK YES! Right there, baby! Right there! HARDER!” The shroud wailed bucking his hips against the tendrils. The Entity noticed her victim’s reaction and purred lowly. She stopped her thrusts. “AH! No baby! Don’t stop!!!” Before Ghostface could protest, even more, the beast’s member vibrated inside him. Her vibrations triggering his spot. The shroud screamed in ecstasy. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He felt so much pleasure; so much lust. He couldn’t help but let out loud, whorish cries.

“FUCK YES! DRILL MY ASS, GOOD BABY!” Ghostface moaned noisily. The Entity increased the strength of her pulsations. Ghostface felt it all the way in his stomach. He wailed loudly. The tentacle around his cock tugged roughly. The one in his navel pushing deep. The sensations were overwhelming. The shroud couldn’t take it anymore, he was getting close.

“Oh, baby! I’m cumming!” The shroud mewled. The Entity purred in response. He felt her tendril swell and throb. She, too, was getting close. “OH, BABY! CUM DEEP INSIDE ME!!!”

The Entity let out a piercing cry. She released her seed deep into her prey. Her orgasm painting the shroud’s insides white. She spewed so much and so fast that globs of cum spilled everywhere. Staining the shroud’s thighs and the ground around him. Ghostface moaned deeply. He took great pleasure in watching his ass get filled to the brink with the beast’s spunk. The sight made him cum instantly.

His seed shooting white ropes on his chest. Even as far as his mask. He noticed his stomach slightly distend from the copious amounts of cum spattering into him. Oh man, it was such a mess, and he loved every second of it. The Entity purred lowly. She slowly pulled out, a mass amount of spunk gushing out. The tendrils wrapped around the shroud’s form retracted themselves.

Ghostface flopped over on his side, cum still squirting out of him. The shroud mewled, stretching his tired limbs. He was going to be sore for a long time. The Entity’s phallic tentacle pressed its soaked head against shroud’s mask. She trilled quietly. The specter chuckled.

“You made quite a mess hon.” As soon as he said that, the tentacles slowly disappeared. Leaving no traces that they were ever there. Except for their visible mess. Ghostface ran two gloved fingers against the fluid. He brought them to his lips savoring the taste. The shroud purred, licking his lips. “Hmm… sweet.”

A loud snap echoed across the air. Ghostface perked up, turning to face where the noise came from. He noticed three figures peeking over the bushes. They were three survivors. Jake, Dwight, and Quentin to be exact. All three of them stared bug-eyed at the Ghostface. He sighed. They must’ve seen the whole thing. Not that it bothered him. In fact, he was glad they saw the entire thing. It made him hard and wet just at the thought.

“Enjoyed the show boys?” Ghostface chuckled softly. Dwight gulped loudly. The three boys nod their heads slowly. The shroud couldn’t help but laugh. How cute. He sat up straight spreading his legs. His cock became hard once again. His hole loose and twitching, white fluid still dripping out. 

“So… care to have a taste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap... what ever will Jake, Dwight, and Quentin do?


	5. Why Deny?: The Legion: Joey/The Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostface wants to have a taste of the other Legion member, Joey. Things don't go exactly as planned.

The endgame collapse had begun. There was still one survivor left. Jeff ran across the cornfields toward the exit gate. It was already open, but he went back to try to save another. He was too late though and made his way to the gateway. He heard the heartbeat behind him.

The Legion was hot on his tail. He used up his adrenaline boost already. A knife drove into Jeff’s back, and he screamed. His bulky body collapsing to the ground with a loud thud. The dark hooded killer dragged the downed survivor to the nearest hook. Lifting the man with ease, Legion hung the survivor. The Entity’s pincers materialized quickly consuming her prey. Jeff’s corpse taken by the beast.

Legion wiped his mask with his bloodied glove. He perked up when he heard a clapping sound. A dark figure peered from behind a dead oak. It was Ghostface. He was slow clapping, the echo of his leather gloves filling the quiet air.

“Not bad Frank… you actually got them all this time.” The shroud chuckled. Legion turned around to face the other. It wasn’t Frank though, it was the final member, Joey.

“Oh, my mistake… you’re not that little twinkie fuck…” Ghostface said with a titter. “He’s not THAT good at getting a merciless victory.”

“So, you’re that guy Frank warned me about.” Joey laughed, folding his arms. The shroud perked up.

“Really? He has a hard time getting me out of his head, huh?” The shroud purred, “So, what did he tell ya?

“Not much… just that you’re a major cock-slut.” Joey replied, trying his best not to bust out laughing. Ghostface growled and clenched his fists.

“The little shit said what about me?” He sneered through gritted teeth. “I’ll have you know I’m not as big a cock-slut as he is.”

“So, you do admit it then?”

“NO! I AM ANYTHING BUT THAT!” Man, this Ghostface guy was something else. Joey could only laugh.

“Says the guy who has been around town.” The young man circled around the shroud, looking at him from top to bottom. “Word is you have fucked almost all the men here in the Fog. If that’s not slutty, then I don’t know what is?”

“I have my reasons.” Ghostface hissed.

“Or maybe you just like it up the ass.” Joey scoffed. Ghostface had heard enough from this punk. He whipped his knife out from under his coat. The shroud lunged forward, ready for the kill. Joey quickly dodged the shroud’s attack. With a swift movement, he grabbed the specter’s arm, twisting it behind his back. Ghostface wailed dropping his knife. His heart skipped a beat, Joey was so strong. He was surprised at how fast the young man reacted. How is this guy not the leader of the Legion? Ghostface purred softly, he was starting to get wet.

“I’m guessing you already knew it was me this whole time?” Joey said in the shroud’s ear.

“Yeah, so what.” Ghostface sneered

“Were you here to admire my work or…” Joey shoved his knee between Ghostface’s legs. The shroud gasped loudly. He instinctively bucked against the man’s rough movement. Joey rubbed the specter’s sensitive groin. Ghostface was already soaked down there. Joey chuckled “Damn, you’re wet already… why not tell me the real reason why you’re here?” Ghostface huffed quietly. Joey pushed his knee harder against the other’s groin. The shroud mewled, his body shivered with lust.

“Fine… I wanted to have a little taste…” He said, defeated.

“A little taste of some dark meat, huh?” Joey purred. He let go of the other, shoving him aside. The young man unzipped his fly releasing his hardened cock “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use then?” Ghostface eyed that young man’s member. He was impressed. He licked his lips under his mask, he had to have a taste.

The shroud dropped to his knees, now eye level with the other’s cock. The dark member twitched, the head dripping with precum. Ghostface gripped the shaft with gloved fingertips. He gently stroked the young man’s sex. Slow and smooth strokes. Joey groaned deeply. The specter lifted his mask, ready to wrap his lips around that hot cock.

“Nah… suck it through your mask,” Joey ordered. Was he serious? It was going to be a tight fit. It didn’t bother Ghostface though. He liked to experience new things. He readjusted his mask, still keeping a firm hold on that cock. There was a small opening in the mouth area of his guise. Good thing it was made of silicone, so it was flexible.

Ghostface leaned forward pressing Joey’s cock against his mask. The little opening stretching against the girth. It slipped in with ease, and the shroud happily took the cock into his mouth. He purred lowly, man, this guy smelled nice. He swallowed as much of the member as he could. Joey moaned softly. He gripped the shroud’s hood, wrinkling the fabric.

“How do I taste?” The young man asked through soft breaths. Ghostface replied with a loud gulp. He deep throated the member, feeling the head hit the back of his throat. The shroud purred lowly, swirling his tongue against the throbbing head. Joey groaned. The vibrations tickled his member so good. He felt he was getting close, but he wanted to last. So, he pushed the specter aside. The member slipping out of the other’s mouth with a sloppy pop.

“Too much for ya, kid?” Ghostface chuckled wiping his mask with his sleeve.

“I wanted to save my energy for when I fucking plow you.” With that said, Joey tackled the shroud, pinning him to the ground. It caught Ghostface by surprise, but he couldn’t help but melt. This kid was so strong and muscular. It sent chills down his spine. The shroud was making it easy, as Joey only needed one hand to keep both his wrists pinned.

“Frank must get so wet with how strong you are.” Ghostface purred.

“He does. He just can’t get enough of my muscles.” Joey replied in a cocky tone. He used his free hand to undo the shroud’s many buckles. He ripped open the black coat exposing pale flesh. “Damn, ever heard of a tan?” Joey chuckled.

“Enough talking… keep going…” Ghostface snapped back. He was getting desperate. His cock was hard and dripping wet. He loved being jostled, and he wanted it already. Joey ripped the shroud’s pants, tearing the fabric around the groin. Ghostface didn’t care, pants weren’t hard to come by.

“Desperate, aren’t we?” Joey said as he dropped his pants to his mid-thigh. He kicked the specter’s legs apart, throwing one knee over his shoulder. Joey aimed the head against the winking hole. He enjoyed how it twitched against his touch. Without hesitation, he rammed inside, fully bottoming out.

“AH! FUCK!” Ghostface groaned smacking the back of his head on the cold ground.

“Damn you go deep…” Joey huffed. He pulled his hips back, entirely exiting before slamming back inside. He did this a couple times getting a good even pace. Each slam elicited a loud moan from the shroud.

“Is that all you got kid? I can fuck better than this.” Ghostface said in a mocking tone.

“Oh, really?” The young man replied.

“Yeah, just ask your lil’ boy toy Frank.” The shroud mewled. “I fucked him so good I had him moaning like a fucking whore.” He let out a quiet gasp as Joey made a particularly hard thrust. “He loved every second as I pounded his tight lil’ boy pussy.”

“Like a whore, huh?”

“What? Poor baby jealous that I fucked Frank’s slutty ass better than you?”

“Says the one getting stuffed with my cock.” Joey was rough with his thrusts. The sound of his muscular thighs slapping against the shroud’s ass. Even though he loved the brutal thrusts, it wasn’t quite enough. Ghostface wiggled under Joey, throwing his other leg over the other’s shoulder. The shroud mustered up all his strength to push himself forward. This sudden movement caught Joey by surprise, and he released Ghostface’s wrists. The specter used the extra leverage to push the other forward flat on the ground.

“Wow, You’re pretty strong yourself, buddy.” Joey laughed. Ghostface only replied with loud moans as he rode the man’s cock with such ferocity. The shroud rocked his hips as if riding a wild bull. The lively, squelching sounds echoed across the night air. It was loud and sloppy. The specter mewled loudly as he waved his hips, savoring all of Joey.

“So, tell me something tough guy,” Ghostface asked through heavy breaths.

“And what would that be?” Joey replied.

“How does my ass feel? Am I tighter than your slutty boy toy?”

“Nah, you’re looser than a Vegas whore.” Joey laughed as he said that. Ghostface hissed his body tensing. His walls clenched Joey tightly, a little too tight. The young man squeaked a bit from the pain. The shroud dug his gloved fingers into the other’s hoodie, grabbing some flesh in the process. Joey gasped loudly. “Ow fuck!” He wailed.

“I told you I’m not a WHORE!” Ghostface scoffed loudly.

“You’re so full of shit…” Joey grunted. “Boasting that you’re an alpha male. When all you do is spread your legs and take it like a bitch!” The young man gripped the shroud’s hips and gave one rough thrust upward. Holding the specter in place, he pushed himself as deep as he could. Ghostface experienced a full-body shudder. Joey found that spot inside, and he couldn’t help but cry out.

“OH, FUCK! OH FUCK! Right there, baby! FUCK YES!”

“You like getting your ass plowed, huh? Who’s the whore now then?”

“Fuck you… AH!”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Fucking say it, whore!” Joey stopped his movements, causing Ghostface to whine in protest.

“OKAY! FINE! I’m a whore!”

“And?”

“Fuck…” Ghostface whimpered. Why did he have to stop? He needed movement. His body demanded it. He slowly rolled his hips. Making sure Joey’s cock hit his sweet spot. He mewled, bouncing on the young man’s member.

“And?” Joey gripped the shroud’s hip, forcing him to stop. He groaned lowly. He felt defeated.

“And I like it up the ass…” Ghostface sighed quietly.

“Nah-uh… you like it in your pussy.” Joey tutted.

“I like it in my pussy…” The specter growled.

“Louder…”

“Fuck…”

“LOUDER!” Joey smacked Ghostface’s ass roughly. It sent a sharp shockwave through the shroud’s system, causing him to scream.

“FUCKING DAMMIT! I LOVE COCK! I LOVE THEM DEEP INSIDE MY PUSSY! I WANT YOU TO GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT DAMMIT!!!” Ghostface hung his head low. He hated to admit defeat, but he was so high with lust he didn’t care.

“Just wanted to hear you say it… whore.” Joey laughed. He continued his thrusts. They were rougher than before. He bucked his hips with force, ramming into the supple body above him.

“AH! FUCK!!!” Ghostface wailed, bouncing against Joey’s heavy shoves. “FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” The head of the young man’s cock jammed against his spot, triggering every nerve in his body. The shroud screamed in ecstasy. “OH YEAH! FUCK MY PUSSY BABY! FUCK ME, GOOD! AH!!!!”

“I’m gonna get you nice and full slut!” Joey purred, his grip on Ghostface’s ass tightening.

“Fuck yeah! Fill my pussy up stud!” The shroud wailed increasing the strength of his bounces. The young man groaned, bucking his hips against the specter’s bounds. With a quick movement, Joey grabbed Ghostface’s throat. He pushed him off, flipping the other onto his belly. The change causing the young man’s member to slip out. The shroud cried, he felt so empty. That was short-lived as Joey rammed back inside. He plowed deep into the other. The young man groaned in delight as he watched his cock stretch that pink hole.

“Man, you’re just eating my cock up,” Joey grunted through heavy breaths. Man, this guy was a whore. It was hilarious how much he denied it. It didn’t matter though. Joey was balls deep in him, and the pleasure was incredible.

Ghostface was unable to utter words. He was so full of pleasure; he could only let out whorish cries. He dipped his head low. He watched his neglected cock sway against the young man’s large bucks. The shroud grasped his cock, tugging it fiercely. He was getting so close.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Joey hissed. His thrusts became more sporadic and sloppier.

“Fuck yeah! Give it to me stud!!!” Ghostface wailed. He clenched himself tightly around Joey’s fat cock. That immediately threw Joey over the edge. He let out a loud low moan. His seed spilling into the body below him. Painting those inner walls white. Ghostface came soon after, coating his hand with his fluid. He purred milking Joey’s cock of its essence.

The two stayed there awhile, breathing heavily. Joey leaned back, pulling out of the warm body. He sat back on his haunches letting out a deep sigh. The young man licked his lips, enjoying the pink pucker wink shut. Ghostface mewled, he missed being filled. He felt bits of semen still leak out of him, staining his thighs. He stretched his limbs out; he was already sore. He struggled to get to his feet, stumbling a bit.

“Hmm… not bad kid…” Ghostface said. He readjusted his coat, straightening it out. Getting rid of any unwanted wrinkles. He turned to face Joey, who was now lying back flat on the ground. His cock still out, and dripping with fluid. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t…” Joey chuckled, “Ghostslut…”

“Creative… I’ll give you that…” The shroud turned on his heel, heading out the exit gate. “You know where to find me, stud.”

Ghostface tittered disappearing into the fog. Joey sat up, extending out his arms. He heard a loud pop and grunted. He was going to feel that in the morning. The young man looked down the exit gate, making sure the other was gone. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a tape recorder. He pressed the rewind button, listening to the tape utter gibberish. He pushed the play button.

<FUCKING DAMMIT! I LOVE COCK! I LOVE THEM DEEP INSIDE MY PUSSY! I WANT YOU TO GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT DAMMIT!!!> Joey clicked the button to stop the recorder, laughing to himself. He couldn’t wait to share this with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Joey, you sly dog.


	6. Just A Favor: The Ghost Face/Dwight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets caught hiding in a locker. He is willing to exchange anything to survive this trial. Ghostface has a few ideas.

There was the hatch clear as day, or in this case, night. Dwight waited in the locker. He occasionally moved so not to grab the crows’ attention. He was the only survivor left. There was still one left on a hook struggling against the Entity’s pincers.

Dwight wanted to help, but he was a coward. He didn’t want to get sacrificed again. He had been sacrificed too many times in the past several trials. He tried to getaway. Just this once. Finally, the struggling ended, and the Entity took her prize.

The hatch door flipped open. The ominous howling echoed across the night. Calling to him. This was his chance. Dwight lightly opened the locker door, listening. He heard a rustling nearby, and he dove back inside. It was the killer, The Ghost Face.

The shroud appeared. The terror radius silenced, and he showed no bloodstain. Dwight was lucky he heard him beforehand. Ghostface looked around at his surroundings. He brought a gloved finger to his mask’s chin tapping it lightly.

“Now… if I were the last survivor, what would I be doing?” The shroud said sarcastically. “Looking for the hatch of course.” Little did Ghostface know that the hatch was a few meters behind him. Dwight was sweating bullets now.

“Please don’t see it. Please don’t see it.” He whispered, begging to the gods.

Ghostface paused as he heard the all too familiar howling noise. He looked over his shoulder and saw the hatch. He chuckled lightly. He looked ahead and noticed a locker directly in the line of sight.

“Hmm… I wonder.” The shroud slowly approached the locker. Dwight’s heart stopped.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Let’s see what’s behind Locker Numero Uno.” Ghostface opened the locker, revealing the hidden survivor. “Gotcha.” The shroud purred as he grabbed Dwight by the throat.

“Please, please, please! You don’t have to do this.” The survivor pleaded. Ghostface groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t think you’re the first one to give me the same shit.”

“I’ll… I’ll do anything… I swear.” The survivor begged once more. Ghostface just stared at the survivor. Those dark soulless eyes of the mask glaring intensely into Dwight. The young man felt the anxiety build inside him. He was dead meat for sure.

“Anything?” Ghostface finally spoke. The hand wrapped around Dwight’s throat loosened up. The survivor took a deep breath, but it was short-lived as that same hand groped between his legs. He yelped loudly covering his mouth. “I think I have a few ideas.” The shroud purred.

Gloved fingers rubbed against the clothed sex, causing shivers to rush through Dwight’s spine. Ghostface was not gentle by any means. He tugged and pulled, and it hurt slightly, but somehow the young man wanted more. Dwight’s face flushed a bright pink. His knees threatened to buckle underneath him.

“You like that sweetie?” The shroud whispered in the survivor’s ear. Dwight nodded. He was speechless. So many thoughts rushed through his mind.

“Ah…” Were all the words the young man could utter. It felt so good to be touched down there. Ghostface chuckled.

“You do remember that one-time pretty boy? When I let you and your boyfriends have your way with me?” Dwight vaguely remembered that night. He was with Jake and Quentin. They had just seen the Ghost Face with the Entity. The memory was hazy, and he wasn’t sure why. But his body sure remembered, because his cock instantly hardened. His pants becoming super tight around his groin.

“Oh, fuck…” The young man gasped.

“Is that what you want?” The shroud purred as he unzipped the survivor’s pants. Releasing that hot cock. It twitched with need. He stroked it vigorously enjoying the soft moans escaping the young man’s lips. “For me to spread my legs so you can fuck me again?”

Dwight choked. He wasn’t used to being the top, but he did enjoy it all the same. If offered, he would take it in a heartbeat. Dwight nodded stupidly, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

“Well, too fucking bad pretty boy. Now it’s my turn to be on top.” With that said, Ghostface grabbed Dwight’s body, tossing him on the ground face first. The survivor grunted as he struggled to get up, but was pushed down by a boot against his back. “I’ll have you moaning like a bitch in no time.”

Dwight whined as he felt gloved fingers hook around the hem of his pants. They were roughly pulled down along with his boxers. His pale rump exposed to the cold air. Those same fingers dug into the flesh of his buttocks, bruising the soft skin. The young man mewled grabbing handfuls of earth.

“Let’s see what we’re hiding,” Ghostface said as he spread Dwight open. “Well, well… not a virgin I see.” The opening was a cute rosy color and twitched with want. The shroud traced his thumb against the pucker, Dwight jumping from the sensation. The leather was so cold against his hot skin. Ghostface reached forward pressing two gloved fingers to the survivor’s lips. “Lick.”

Dwight lightly suckled those fingers getting nice and slick with salvia. He mewled softly as he licked savoring the strong taste. Ghostface just purred, his free hand rubbing the young man’s back. He was going to have fun with this one.

“That’s it, baby, get’em nice an’ wet.”

The shroud pulled his fingers away, dripping with spittle. He pressed his wet digits against the survivor’s opening, circling the sensitive ring. Enjoying it as it twitched against his touch. One finger breached inside, causing Dwight to gasp softly. The young man instinctively pushed back. Dwight huffed quietly. His fingers dug into the soft earth. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for what was to come. A second finger was added, and it caused him to gasp even louder.

“You like how that feels hon?” Ghostface said as he spread his fingers out. Stretching the opening more than it was used to. Dwight gulped a considerable amount of air, before nodding lightly. The fingers slipped out of him, he whimpered, missing the feeling.

The survivor tensed when he felt something more significant press against him. Ghostface didn’t give any warning when he entered him. Nor did he give Dwight any time to adjust as he pushed himself to the hilt. The young man groaned biting his lip tightly, straining from the painful intrusion.

“Ooh, that’s a tight fit.” Ghostface purred. He gripped the survivor’s thin hips and began his thrusts. Ghostface was not gentle at all. His thrusts were brutal and made sure to penetrate deep. Dwight whined softly. He wasn’t use to such roughness. He preferred soft, tender love. Passionate, like his beloved David.

“Com’ on baby no moans for Ghosty?” Ghostface mewled, disappointment heard in his voice. The shroud thrust harder into the survivor. Dwight gasped heavily but still made no noise. He felt no love from the shroud’s movements. So, the young man wasn’t going to give the specter the satisfaction of hearing him.

“I had you singing like a songbird when you were balls deep inside me.” Ghostface leaned forward pressing his thin form against Dwight’s back. His thrusts slowed becoming smoother. “You remember sweetheart?”

The memory was hazy, but it was coming back to him. Ghostface sprawled on the ground. His coat torn open his pale skin flushed. Dwight kneeling above him, thrusting deep into him. The young man remembered the hot tightness around his sex. How the muscles clenched around him. His hips driving into that sexy body like they had a mind of their own.

And those moans. Gods those moans were music to his ears. He heard rumors that the Ghostface was loud but damn. They weren’t lying. Those beautiful noises drove Dwight to drill even deeper into that hot body.

Dwight snapped back to reality. He could hear Ghostface moan deep in his ear. Just like how he remembered. Suddenly, the pain he felt dissipated and was replaced with pleasure. A knot formed deep in his belly, and Dwight groaned lowly.

“Oh, fuck…” He gasped.

“You loved how my ass felt, huh?” Ghostface chuckled. The shroud reached up and wrapped his hand around Dwight’s throat. “Well, I love how your ass feels too.” He shifted his weight a bit and gave one hard shove. Dwight’s felt a shockwave rush through his body. The shroud struck a point inside him that ignited every nerve in his body. He couldn’t help but scream out.

“GAH!!” Dwight wailed loudly arching his back.

“That’s it, baby, sing for me!” Ghostface let go of Dwight’s throat, and wrapped his arms around his torso instead. Thrusting hard and deep into that submissive body. He moaned loudly with each forceful thrust he gave. “Oh, you make me feel so fucking hot baby!”

Dwight cried out his glasses fogging up from the sheer heat his body expelled. The knot in his belly grew tighter and tighter. He was getting so close. He reached down to grab hold of his member, stroking it vigorously in sync with the shroud’s cruel drives.

“Oh, fuck, shit…” Dwight moaned.

“FUCK, BABY! I’m so close!” Ghostface mewled. He sat up again gripping the survivor’s hips. His thrusts became shallower and more sporadic.

“Coming… Coming!” Dwight groaned.

“OH FUCK!!!!” Ghostface cried out as he released himself into the survivor. Filling the quivering body with his seed. Dwight wailed his own orgasm following suit. Spewing white ropes onto the cold dead earth.

The two stood there panting heavily, still tied together. Ghostface was the first to move, pulling out of Dwight. He took great pleasure in watching the little pucker wink shut. A bit of his seed dripping from it. The young man slumped to the ground breathing heavily. He felt tuckered out. Ghostface stood to his feet, straightening out his coat.

“Alright, you’re free to go.” The shroud said, dusting off the dirt from his outfit. Dwight paused for a bit before sitting up. He strained a bit as he was still sore.

“Wait, really?”

“I’m a man of my word.” Ghostface chuckled. He turned on his heel heading off into the night before he stopped. The shroud quickly turned back around wagging his finger as if remembering something. “Oh, almost forgot.” He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a digital camera. He turned it on aiming it right at Dwight. “Smile.” Before Dwight could react, he was blinded by the camera flash. His vision momentarily blurred white.

“Ow, what the?!” The young man rubbed his eyes.

“Little something for the trophy room.” Ghostface tittered.

“Wait… trophy what?”

“You are just too adorable, Dwighty-boy. If you ever need to get a load off… you know where to find me.” The shroud purred making a gesture as if blowing a kiss toward the survivor. Before disappearing into the night fog. Dwight just sat there dumbfounded. He was too confused to question it. He pulled his pants up and escaped through the hatch. This was definitely one of the strangest trials he has had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is slight implication that David King and Dwight are an item. Cute. Also, this takes place after Dwight, Quentin, and Jake saw Ghostface with the Entity. (Yes, they did have a threesome).


	7. Soft and Supple: The Clown/The Ghost Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost Face has never encountered the Clown before, and was curious about him. Little does he know what the Clown is truly capable of.

Crotus Prenn Asylum was dense with fog as usual. The Ghostface hadn’t been to this location since his arrival and was curious about what it held. In front of the asylum stood a carnival. Eerie music echoed across the area. The speakers were old and cracked distorting the music, making it even more haunting.

The shroud took a gander at all the little booths around the area. Noticing rotting equipment and trinkets. The stuffed toys torn-open and covered in maggots. Ghostface finally reached his desired destination, the Clown’s trailer.

“Here we go.” The shroud stepped inside, the floorboards creaking with each step. The living space was a complete mess. Beer bottles and food cartons scattered across the floor. Cigars and ash piled in random places. The whole room stunk of cheap tobacco. Ghostface cringed.

He shoved aside some of the garbage off a desk, looking for anything of interest. He opened some drawers, finding more cigars and crumbled up papers. Nothing that grabbed his attention. Ghostface was too into his little search that he didn’t hear the loud coughing at the door. The entire trailer shifted and lowered from the weight of the newcomer.

“Who the fuck are you?” A deep voice coughed loudly. Ghostface quickly turned around, startled by the sound. He chuckled once he realized who it was.

“So, you’re the Clown, I presume?”

“In the flesh.” The large man, the Clown, replied with a bow. “So, tell me what a pretty lil’ dove like you is doing here?”

“Just wanted to see my competition,” Ghostface responded.

“Competition, eh?” The large man licks his fat lips. He took a few steps closer. Close to the point that his hefty belly presses against the shroud’s thin form. “So, what do you think?” The Clown pressed his nose against the specter’s hood taking a deep breath. “Mmm… you smell mighty fine lil’ dove.”

Ghostface cringed, the man smelled absolutely awful. A mixture of heavy liquor and cigar smoke. The Clown placed large hands against the shroud’s waist sliding down his curves. Ghostface jolted when he felt the man’s hands groping his ass. The Clown was very forward, so he had to get away fast. The shroud shoved the other aside.

“Well, I got what I came for.” Ghostface wiped the spittle off his coat. He quickly made his way to the exit.

“What’s wrong dove? Am I too much for you?” The Clown laughed.

“Please. I have standards. Besides… you’re not my type.”

“Oh, not your type, eh?” The hefty killer bellowed, “Didn’t think sluts had standards.”

“I am NOT a SLUT!” Ghostface snapped back.

“Oh, ho! Feisty for a slut.”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” The shroud hissed

“Let’s test that theory, shall we?”

The Clown reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial. The bottle contained a strange pink fluid that glowed. Before Ghostface had any time to react, the giant killer slammed the flask on the floor. Immediately, the room is filled with a hazy pink fog.

The fumes burned through the shroud’s mask, causing him to cough heavily. The smoke had no odor or taste, but it was still disorienting. Ghostface started to feel light-headed; his vision becoming blurred. He stumbled to a nearby table just to keep himself balanced. The shroud turned to face the Clown, only seeing a faint image of him.

“What the fuck? What the fuck did you do to me?” Ghostface choked. He was so confused he didn’t even notice the Clown maltreating him. The man lifted the shroud bodily slamming him on the table. The Clown ripped open Ghostface’s coat exposing his bare torso.

“So soft and supple. Just how I like it.” Clown licked his lips. The man pressed his wet mouth against the soft flesh. His thick tongue soaking the skin. Ghostface mewled quietly, squirming under the Clown’s touch. The massive killer’s hands gripped the shroud’s pectorals kneading them between his digits. He pinched the cute nipples. The specter wailed pushing himself against those stout hands. The man wrapped his lips around one pert nipple suckling it deeply. Warm salvia trickling down the milky skin. The specter cried grabbing hold of the table. He felt he was going to melt through the wood he felt so flustered.

Ghostface had no idea what had gotten into him. His body felt so hot. He felt himself getting wet between his legs. His body shuddered with pleasure. Despite being so disgusted by the Clown, he wanted him, needed him.

“You’re wondering why you’re soaked like a bitch, huh?” The Clown chuckled.

“Please… I… fuck… oh, fuck!” Ghostface mewled. He was soaked down there. His pants were getting so damn tight around his groin. He rubbed his thighs together trying to calm the growing lust he felt.

“Just a little concoction I came up with recently. Says to increase one’s libido.” The Clown reached down cupping the specter’s groin. Ghostface gasped bucking his hips instinctively. With swift movements, the hefty killer ripped the shroud’s trousers. The killer took one leg in each hand forcing them open. A smile curled across his lips as he gazed at the specter’s package. The member was already rock hard, pulsing with anticipation.

“Mmm… impressive.” The Clown pressed his face between the shroud’s legs, taking a deep breath. The man groaned; this fella smelled so good. He slicked his long tongue against the specter’s cock. The member twitched from the sensation. Ghostface moaned loudly opening his legs wider. He grabbed a fistful of the Clown’s greasy hair pushing him down.

“Ah, fuck, baby, eat me up!” The shroud mewled.

“Mighty tasty.” The Clown licked his lips. He pressed kisses on the inside of the shroud’s thighs. He sucked the skin hard, making sure to leave deep bruises in the smooth surface. Ghostface gasped in delight bucking his hips against the man’s touches.

“Don’t stop baby, more!” The specter begged.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty more I want to taste.” The Clown pushed the shroud’s legs forward, spreading them out more. He gazed at that adorable pink pucker. It winked eagerly, begging to be touched. The immense killer pressed his thumbs against the ring spreading open the tight hole, getting a good look. “Damn, it goes deep.”

“Ah! Not there!”

The Clown pressed rough kisses against the opening. He suckled the ring deep. His loud slurping bouncing off the trailer walls. Ghostface wailed gripping the table so tight that it splintered. The large man slowly circled his tongue around the hole. Probing it, but not entirely entering.

“Fuck! Stop teasing!” Ghostface pleaded. The Clown obliged; his long tongue slipping inside. The shroud howled, pushing his hips back against that hot muscle. It was so hot, and he felt it go so deep. The man’s tongue was so long, it was almost inhuman. Ghostface gripped the back of the killer’s head pushing him further.

“Oh, baby! Deeper!” The shroud cried. The Clown pushed even deeper; tasting every possible inch he could. He gave a few more suckles before pulling back. A small whimper of protest was heard.

“That’s some fine pussy.” The man said while wiping his lips. “Now, to take off this stupid cover.” The killer reached forward taking hold of the shroud’s mask. “I wanna see your face as I fuck you senseless.” The Clown laughed as he ripped off the ghost mask. What he got was not what he expected. The Ghost Face was a handsome young man. Not as young as some of the survivors (like Dwight or Quentin), but still very pretty. His skin soft and smooth, not a single sign of blemishes or facial hair. His hair was dark and contrasted with his pale skin so beautifully. This man was no longer the Ghost Face, but Jed Olsen.

“Pretty like a girl…” The Clown licked his crooked teeth. “I’m gonna have loads of fun with you, pretty boy.”

The Clown pressed his fat lips against Jed’s. The larger man forced his tongue down the other’s throat. Savoring every inch of that hot month. The Clown tasted of cheap tobacco and hard liquor. It was appalling, but the shroud was so full of lust he couldn’t help but melt. Jed moaned into the man’s mouth, wrapping his arms around that burly neck. He wanted more, needed more.

“Please… I need… fuck…” The shroud begged.

“What’s that lil’ dove?” The Clown asked as he starts undoing his belt and pants. Reaching into his fly, he whips out his cock. It was large and fat like his belly. Jed shuddered at the sight. His body grew hotter just looking at that stout member. Oh, how he wanted it. Wanted it deep inside him.

“Oh, baby. I need you. Please.” Jed mewled. He opened his legs, fingering himself open, “Fuck me please!”

The Clown pressed his hands down on the shroud’s thighs, spreading them out more. He was very flexible, and the large man loved it. The killer lined his cock up with the other’s entrance. With a quick thrust, he rammed himself inside, balls deep. The Clown didn’t bother to get settled and started to buck his hips. The man was rough with his thrusts, and Jed loved every minute of it.

“FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AH!” The shroud wailed in delight. His body was on fire. Every nerve filling his core with pure pleasure. It was so intense, Jed had to brace himself on the Clown’s belly. The man’s stomach jiggled with each thrust, rubbing the specter’s neglected cock just right.

The large man paused firmly planting his feet on the ground before starting up again. His movements became rougher this time. The shroud moaned in sync with those heavy thrusts. The Clown gripped the other’s legs holding them open wide; keeping the other in place. The large man grunted circling his hips, savoring the warm tight heat.

“Damn, you’re pretty tight for a little slut.” The Clown chuckled.

“I’m… fuck… I’m not a… ah… not a… slut!” Jed hissed through heavy breaths.

“Oh, we’ll see about that pretty dove.” The giant killer pulled his member out entirely just leaving a tip. Then he slammed back inside. He repeated this process several times. Each time elicited a loud moan of approval.

“Fuck, yes! Fuck me, deep baby!” The shroud squealed with delight. His gloved fingers digging into the killer’s flabby skin. The Clown watched as the specter’s pectorals slightly bounced with each thrust. The man groped those pecs, kneading the soft milky flesh.

“Your tits even bounce like a slut.” The Clown bellowed. He wrapped his fat lips around one nipple sucking it hard. Jed mewled, wrapping his arms around the Clown’s neck.

“Fuck! Stop, calling me that!” The shroud growled as he dug his fingers deep into the man’s neck.

“Time to show you who’s boss then.” The large man snorted. He wiped his lips as he leaned up, admiring the nasty bruise he left on the shroud’s chest. The Clown stepped back, pulling himself out of the quivering body below.

“No! No! Baby please!” Jed wailed. Man, he sounded pathetic, but how he begged it. His body asked for more pleasure. He wanted to drown in pure ecstasy. The Clown grabbed the shroud by the throat flipping him onto his belly. He kicked the other’s legs apart pushing aside the coattails. Stout hands gripped the shroud’s soft mounds spreading them open once more. The cute pink pucker twitching with need.

The Clown licked his lips, burying his face in between those mounds. He couldn’t get enough of this guy’s scent. He smelled so delightful. The man had no idea how to describe it, but it drove him mad with lust. He slicked his tongue against the opening getting it nice and wet once again.

“Please! Just fuck me already!” Jed whined.

“Feisty lil’ dove.” The Clown decided to oblige his little prize’s wish and lined himself against the opening. He was not gentle when he entered; pushing himself to the hilt. Jed screamed with delight pushing back against that fat member.

“FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME!”

The Clown took great pleasure in watching his cock stretch that cute little pucker. He rubbed his hands against the shroud’s thin form, enjoying the loud moans escaping his lips. He indeed was a loud one, but that was okay. The Clown liked them loud. He wanted to hear more; make those moans echo across the whole area. The man shifted his hips, drilling hard and deep into the begging body.

Jed experienced a full-body shudder. The Clown just hit that sweet spot inside, and he felt every nerve in his body ignite. He wailed in delight arching his back deep, tossing his head back, screaming to the heavens.

“FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE, BABY! RIGHT THERE! HARDER!”

“That’s it, sing for me!” The Clown ordered as he increased his pace. His member jabbing that sweet spot over and over. The assault on his prostate was so intense the shroud felt he was going to pass out with the sheer amount of pleasure he felt.

The Clown reached forward grabbing Jed’s hood pulling him back. The shroud mewled as he felt pressed against the immense killer’s hefty form.

“Now tell me, who’s a lil’ slut?” The Clown whispered in the shroud’s ear.

“I… I…” Jed hesitated before admitting, “I’m a slut…”

“And?” The large man stopped his thrusts. Jed cried, tears filling his eyes. He was an absolute mess, his ego wholly shattered. He moved his hips back against the other begging for pleasure, but he was held in place.

“I’m your lil’ slut…”

“Louder…”

“Fuck… please…”

“Louder!”

“I’M YOUR FUCKING SLUT!” Jed cried out. “Just, please! FUCK ME! I can’t take it! I NEED IT!!!”

“Of course, you need it… my little cumslut.” The Clown laughed. The large man thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock hard and deep into that hot body.

“FUCK! YES! FUCK ME, GOOD BABY!!!” Jed squealed in delight. He arched his back deep, backing himself up against those cruel thrusts.

“Time to get pregnant my lil’ cumslut.” The large man groaned. His grip around the shroud’s hips tightening. His thrusts became more sporadic.

“FUCK YES! GET ME PREGNANT! FILL ME WITH YOUR FUCKING CUM BABY!” Jed wailed gripping the Clown’s belly for balance. The hefty killer grabbed the shroud flipping him to lay on his back once more.

“I want to see your face as I impregnate you.” The Clown said, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. Jed only moaned with glee arching his back deep, savoring all that the man had to offer. A knot formed in his belly he was getting so close, his body begged for it. He wanted the Clown’s seed to fill him to the core.

“GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE!” Jed screamed. Oh, how his body wanted it. He felt his muscles tense in anticipation. The shroud reached for his cock, tugging on it harshly in sync with the killer’s shoves. The Clown slapped Jed’s hand aside, replacing it with his own. The large man gave a few more heavy thrusts before letting out a loud roar. His orgasm pumped into the hot body below him, filling it to the brim. The shroud mewled as he milked the Clown of his essence.

Jed was so close to his own release. He could feel the knot in his belly get so tight. It was driving him mad. The Clown’s hand squeezed around the shroud’s cock to the point of pain. He reached forward with his other hand forcing his fingers into Jed’s mouth.

“Open your mouth, slut.” He huffed. “You’re gonna swallow your own spunk.” Jed only whined as his mouth was pried open with dirty fingers. The sheer thought of such a filthy act of him swallowing his own cum threw him over the edge. Jed bucked his hips, thin white ropes spewing forward with great force.

The Clown watched with twisted glee as the white fluid splattered across the shroud’s fair face. Jed stuck out his tongue savoring his own mess. His body falling limp, he was spent. The large man laughed as he pulled out from the abused body. The Clown loomed over the Ghost Face, enjoying the battered mess he made.

“Not bad. A little loose for my taste.” The large man chuckled as he zipped up his fly. The Clown let out a loud cough as he made his way out the trailer. “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out, slut.” He let out another loud laugh before leaving.

Jed laid on the table, breathing heavily. He was slowly coming out from his drugged state. Coming to realize what happened. He clenched his fists. Jed sat up scooping up his discarded mask, putting it back on. He felt absolutely disgusted.

“Fuck… do I need a shower…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Jed was put in his place for sure. Though he kinda deserved it... kinda...  
> Also, I call Ghostface, Jed Olsen, because in my head canon not everyone knows his true name only his alias. Only a few people know his real name. (Soon to be revealed later).

**Author's Note:**

> Gee, I wonder who the Madame's favorite DBD killer is. :B


End file.
